morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 42
is the 42nd issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Declaration." Synopsis Now Jade wakes up, gets out of bed and wanders to the Library where Susan Dagney is waiting for her. Suddenly, glowing morning glories appear on the bookshelves around them. Jade realizes she is dreaming and starts freaking out. Dagney tells her that Jade can't understand where she's going without knowing where she's been. Suddenly Dagney is holding a blade to a baby's throat and is describing a time when she was supposed to kill a baby, and has hated herself ever since. Suddenly Jade is in the hallways with "The Hour of Our Release Draws Near" written on the walls in blood. Megan tells her that Jade needs to stop "her", that she's not ready and that everyone will die. Jade realizes that she need to tell them when Jun Fukayama grabs her from behind. The next morning, Casey Blevins wakes up, realizes Jade is gone, and storms into Lara Hodge's office demanding to know where Jade is. Casey is suspicious because the disappearance happened after Hodge tried to convince Casey to run in the student elections. Hodge denies responsibility but is sure that Jade is fine. Jade is tied up and gagged in the Ceremonial Room next to the corpse of Hisao Fukayama, in front of Jun, and a shocked Guillaume Sorel. Jun wants to bring Hisao back using their Gifts, the The Ceremony, and Jade as the required sacrifice but Guillaume is unwilling to kill her. Jun reminds him that Guillaume was more than willing to kill Jun for Irina, and questions Guillaume's love for Hisao since he is now unwilling to bring him back. Guillaume is furious that Jun would accuse him of not loving Hisao; He was willing to kill Jun because Jun was a "sick asshole", but he refuses to kill "an innocent girl". Jun tells Guillaume that Jade is not innocent and tells him to read Jade's file. Casey storms down the school hall and confronts Ike at his locker; she wants his help to find Jade again. Instead of helping, Ike makes jokes and Casey storms off again reminding him that Jade might have been his only real friend. Hunter is talking to the rest of The AV club about Jade's disappearance. Hunter wants to use their newspaper to find her using tips from fellow students. To prevent the academy tracking the tips back to the AV club, they would solicit the tips only while sleeping. The others like the idea but want to check it with Ian Simon. Ian is digging around for equipment with a reluctant Oliver Simon. He needs something for his "Science Project". Akiko is reading a comic book to Fortunato Medeiros who's still in his cell but Fortunato is distracted. Akiko wants to know if it's because of what Ian said, but Fortunato defends him. Akiko tried to talk to Ian but he can't hear her, only Fortunato can. Ellen Richmond writes a letter to Vanessa Richmond telling her that the academy is keeping them separated, but she misses her daughter very much. Georgina Daramount marches into her office and finds Lara waiting. She assumes Lara is there for Fortunato and tells her that he will be released soon. However, Lara wants to know where Jade is. Daramount denies having her and Lara warns her as she's leaving that she will probably not be able to save Georgina from her fate if she continues to keep secrets. Casey asks for guidance from a photo of her parents then interrupts Isabel Traveiso's speech to the student assembly and announces her intention to run against her for student council president. Characters Featured *Jade Ellsworth *Casey Blevins *Lara Hodge *Jun Fukayama *Guillaume Sorel *Hunter *Ike *Akiko *Fortunato Medeiros *Ellen Richmond Supporting Characters *Susan Dagney *Megan *Esi *Hannah *Andres *Vanessa Richmond *Georgina Daramount *Isabel Traveiso Continuity * Jade last saw the glowing morning glories in the dream in Morning Glories 10. * The bloody phrases on the wall mirror what occurred in Morning Glories 3. * Jade actually got kidnapped by the academy (and rescued by Casey) in Morning Glories 2-Morning Glories 5. * Hodge tried to convince Casey to run for student council president in Morning Glories 39. * The scene in the Ceremonial room occurs immediately after the end of Morning Glories 41. * Ian says he needs the equipment for the science fair announced in Morning Glories 39. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Jade wears a My Chemical Romance sleep shirt (A band associated with emo teens). *Akiko is reading ‘Royal Monsters’, the 11th issue of the first volume of Grant Morrison's “The Invisibles”. Questions Unanswered questions *Who is the baby that Dagney is talking about? Did she go through with it? *What information on Jade did Jun give Guillaume? What does Jun mean by "she isn't one of us"? *What piece of "antiquated piece of technology" does Ian want and what is he going to do with it? Quotes References External Links Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Megan/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Esi/Appearances Category:Hannah/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Oliver Simon/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Issue Category:Isabel Traveiso/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances